Un nuevo día sin la misma rutina
by VeeSky18
Summary: Bolt se quedo embobado mientras se tocaba la mejilla en donde segundo antes estuvieron los labios de Sarada y sonrió como estúpido. -Ella me besó en la mejilla.- Susurro para luego reaccionar y darse cuenta de que era tarde así que se marcho a casa.


** Un nuevo día sin la misma rutina**

* * *

><p>Ya acabo el manga y con si las nuevas parejas a las que acosare fielmente como el NaruHina, aqui les traigo un Oneshot BoltSara.<p>

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen son de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

><p>Sarada estaba triste, hoy ni tenia ganas de seguir a Bolt. Era su cumpleaños y su padre ahora se encontraba de misión, al despertar creyó que el estaría ahí pero su madre fue la única que apareció con una torta en frente de ella cuando recién se despertó de su sueño de ser la mejor kunoichi de la historia, ella fingió que no estaba triste para que cuando salió de la casa después de haber desayunado con su madre fue a la academia triste y pateando una lata que se encontró en la calle, cuando al fin estaba en frente del establecimiento suspiro.<p>

Hoy va a ser la misma rutina que siempre. Pensó y se dispuso a entrar a la academia.

Camino lento, hoy no tenia nada que hacer, lo mejor que quería que pasara este día se fue a la borda debido a que su padre seguía en esa tonta misión de rango "S".

El debió volver antes, el… me lo prometió. Pensó ante recordar el juramento que hicieron hace unos días por el honor Uchiha.

Al llegar a la clase ni siquiera saludo al sensei que lo miro extrañado ante su comportamiento pero le resto importancia, mientras el sensei retomaba la clase ella se sentó como siempre al lado de la ventana esperando de que la nada su padre rompiera la puerta y le pidiera de rodillas disculpas.

Debería ir con Kakashi-sama para preguntarle otra historia con la que pudiera chantajear a papa. Volvió a pensar al ver como pasaba en frente de la academia con Gai-sama.

De repente la puerta se abrió y la mini replica del Hokage entró por la puerta disculpándose y poniendo su típica excusa mientras se reía y pasaba su mano por su nuca como su padre pero esta vez sintió que algo no iba bien y eso era que Sarada no lo estaba viendo como siempre, no es como si le gustara que lo viera constantemente pero sentía cierto sentimiento hacia ella que cuando lo miraba lo ponía nervioso pero cuando no se sentía… ¿herido, decepcionado, triste? pero siempre decía que era su imaginación y sin prestarle atención se sentó en el fondo algunos asientos atrás de ella pero todo se fue al demonio, se preocupó el porque de que Sarada no lo mirara, ni de reojo lo hacia… ¿capaz se rendiría de "seguirlo"? no, eso no podía ser menos que el día anterior hablo con su madre quien le contó lo que sentía y sus actos cuando se enamoro de su padre, realmente pensó en vomitar ese momento pero después le contó lo que le pasaba con la Uchiha menor y ella le aconsejo que le diera una oportunidad a la Uchiha.

No, ahora no puedes rendirte, justo ahora que estaba… aceptando lo que sentía. Pensó el rubio apretando los puños y no quitó su mirada de Sarada.

Así transcurrió el día, una triste Sarada y un preocupado Bolt pensando en sus sentimientos y como darle una… oportunidad. Cuando no se dieron cuenta las clases habían terminado y todos se encontraban yéndose y ese momento vio que Sarada cambio su ruta habitual y decidió seguirla, mientras que ella no se daba cuenta que el no estaba ahí comenzó a aguantar las ganas de llorar, al llegar a un puente viejo que daba a un hermoso mar se sentó en el bordes del muelle y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Bolt se sentía un acosador hasta que escuche el sollozo de Sarada entonces lo entendió y se acordó que fecha era hoy, era el cumpleaños de Sarada pero no entendió el por qué estaba tan triste digo… ¿todos debemos estar felices en una fecha tan importante? Pero el sintió como el corazón se le partía al escuchar el llanto de Sarada y decidió hacer lo mas estúpido y valiente que un chico de su edad haría.

-Sara-chan…- Dijo Bolt a lo que ella se dio vuelta sorprendida de encontrar al rubio allí.- ¿P-por que estas llorando?

En el momento mas inoportuno apareció la timidez heredará por su mama.

Sarada se secó las lagrimas rápidamente que se encontraban en sus ojos tapados por su lentes y lo miro fingiendo que no había llorado.- Yo no estoy llorando, baka.-Dijo insultándolo para fingir que todo marchaba normal.

Bolt aun en su estado "tímido" ya que naturalmente era un idiota hiperactivo para Sarada se acercó a ella y se saco su collar que tenia un tornillo, un collar infantil pero era lo que significaba su nombre.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños y yo… bueno… no he podido comprarte… ya sabes… un regalo y espero que… tu… aceptes mi collar en forma de disculpa.- Sarada miró confundida a Bolt después a su mano ende se encontraba el collar y frunció el ceño como lo hacia a veces su padre cuando la notaba rara, al recordar eso volvió a deprimirse.- C-claro que si tu no lo q-quieres no lo aceptes, ya seca yo que es un estúpido collar y yo…- Dijo riéndose.

-Gracias… Bolt.- Dijo sorprendiendo al Uzumaki que sabia que cuando un Uchiha daba las gracias era por que en verdad lo hacia.

Bolt se sonrojo de golpe al ver que Sarada se corría el pelo.- ¿Por qué te estas corriendo el pelo?

Sarada estaba disfrutando un poco internamente al ver que Bolt se sonrojo.- Por que debes ponerme el collar.- Dijo haciendo que sonora obvio y que Bolt se sonrojara más haciendo que ella pensara que era un tomate, una fruta con la cual su padre y ella tenían una cierta obsesión.

Al recordar a su papa ella volvió a deprimirse y se reprimió por eso, Bolt al ver como se reprimió el no dudo y se acercó a ella para luego ponerle el colgante, Sarada se sorprendió ante el gesto del Uzumaki le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el corazón del rubio diera un vuelco y empezara a latir mas fuerte de lo normal, empezó a tener calor y era obvio ya que parecía un tomate, el desvío la mirada se sentí al lado de Sarada.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- Volvió a insistir el rubio.

Sarada bajo la mirada a sus manos y se quedo quita eso le dio el indicio a Bolt que no iba a hablar y no quería forzarla a que al verla así sentía que el también se iba a poner a llorar.

Eres un estúpido Bolt Uzumaki. Pensó el ante sentir como se deprimida solo al verla así.

-N-No es nada.- Dijo ella y miro hacia el horizonte donde pronto comenzaba a atardecer.

Bolt sintió un impulso que hizo que agarrada el mentón de la chica y le besara la frente para luego decir:- No importa por que estés triste solo no sigas estándolo, no me gusta verte así.- Al decir eso Sarada por primera vez se sonrojo Bolt al repetir otra vez lo que hizo en su mente llego a la conclusión que lo hizo realmente y se sonrojo demasiado, ella en cambio lo miraba con sorpresa pero aún así le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Bolt… ahora debo irme.- Dijo y le besó la mejilla para puedo irse y desaparecer por el sendero.

Bolt se quedo embobado mientras se tocaba la mejilla en donde segundos antes estuvieron los labios de Sarada y sonrió como estúpido.

-Ella me besó en la mejilla.- Susurro para luego reaccionar y darse cuenta de que era tarde así que se marcho a casa.

Sarada al llegar a casa vio que su padre se encontraba ahí con su madre y que al verla fue hasta ella y la abrazo disculpándose por no haber estado esta mañana a lo que ella le disculpó y agradeció, su padre extrañado ante el agradecimiento iba a decir algo hasta que vio el colgante de Bolt en su cuello así que lo entendió todo y le sonrió, luego se encargaría de ese mocoso y del dobe.

Sarada no cabía de la felicidad, su padre al fin vino pero lo mejor es que esta vez tuvo el regalo mas hermoso que pudo desear y ese fue a Bolt, desde ese momento ese lugar seria muy importante para ella y aún mejor de importante es que tenia su colgante. Se tiro a su cama y suspiro, le gustaba realmente Bolt y ella no sabia que el gustaba de ella aunque el todavía no lo asimilada.

Ese día no fue la rutina diaria de siempre sino un nuevo día sin la misma rutina.


End file.
